No Time
by Vultaggio
Summary: It's Aeris' point of view of what happened the night after the Temple of Ancients incident.


Praying for the Good Days to Come.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or Squaresoft. ;_; dangit.  
  
Author Note: This fic will be my first ff7 fic!  
  
The whole idea is totally unoriginal. Hell, I got the idea by reading the summary of another fic. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.  
  
////////////////////// Aeris' point of view  
  
I knew what was coming. The cry of the Lifestream rang in my ears. I had to stop it. I had to stop Sephiroth, and Meteor. I was the only one who could do it. The life of the planet depended on one Cetra, namely me.  
  
Now all I needed to do was get to the City of Ancients and summon Holy, before Sephiroth killed me. It was inevitable, sooner or later, I'll be separated from Cloud, and then he'll strike. Better do something about Meteor before I died at least.  
  
I swung my feet off the bed and placed them gently on the wooden floor. I checked to see if Tifa and Yuffie were asleep. Tifa had her back to me, but the rise and fall of her sleeping form told me she was in a deep sleep. Yuffie was making some soft snoring noises, she was obviously asleep. As I pulled on my clothes a sound made me jump.  
  
"Aeris, why are you up so late?" Yuffie looked at me with lidded eyes. She yawned and waited for my answer.  
  
"J-Just going to the bathroom." Yuffie bobbed her head and fell back to sleep. I sighed in relief. If she had been more aware, she might've remembered that normal people didn't pull on their clothes just to relieve themselves in a toilet a couple feet away.  
  
I had all the things I needed now, my clothes, materia, and my weapon, it was time to make me silent exit. I crept out of my room, wincing as the door creaked as it opened. I looked behind me to make sure my roommates were still asleep. The still bodies of my companions confirmed this.  
  
As I walked past the boys' room, I had the urge to go in. I braced myself, and opened the door. I was half expecting Cid sleeping in the nude or something like that. Fortunately, they were all in their beds, but snoring loudly. I wondered for a second how Cloud could've fell asleep with all the noise. Cid and Barret's snoring combined made a sound, not much louder than an incoming train. Cloud and Vincent were the only ones sleeping soundly, besides Cait Sith, who was shut down and recharging his battery*  
  
Moonlight from a nearby window illuminated his face. A warm night breeze ruffled his hair a bit. I felt a deep sinking feeling. I realized that I would miss him. I would miss his smile, his face, that chocobo hair; I would miss everything about him. I tiptoed to his side of the room and leaned over him. I liked how he smelt; it left me feeling warm and fuzzy. I smiled at his expression; he had never looked so peaceful.  
  
I leaned in closer, and kissed him lightly on the lips. I was afraid that he would wake up at first, but he slept on. He would never know, that my first kiss had been with him. He wouldn't ever know how much I cared. I wanted to cry; a lump in my throat was growing. I shook away the tears that had already slid down my cheeks.  
  
I had to get going, time was against me. I knew this, but I kept telling myself 'one moment, please just a couple seconds more.' I kissed him a second time, and a third, placing light butterfly kisses on his lips. Then I pulled myself away, and sniffled. It was time to leave.  
  
As I stood, back out in the hall, I whispered my farewells. I knew they couldn't hear me, but it made me feel better to say something good about each of them.  
  
'Goodbye Tifa, we were rivals for the same thing, but you were still so nice to me.'  
  
'Goodbye Yuffie, your antics always made me smile.'  
  
'Bye Cid, you've got a good heart under all that smoke and profanity'  
  
'Bye Barret, you were a real loyal guy.'  
  
'Bye Vincent and Cait Sith, you guys weren't half bad'  
  
'I'm happy I got to know you guys.'  
  
'And Bye Cloud.'  
  
I wanted to say one more thing, but it only remained as a thought, like a baby, waiting to be born. I turned and walked down the stairs and out the door. I whispered under my breath:  
  
'Goodbye to the guy who bought flowers from me. Bye to the guy who went out of his way to help people, even complete strangers like me. Bye Cloud, may we meet again.'  
  
I never said what I really wanted to say, but I shook the thought  
away. I had a goal in mind, and there was no time for anything else.  
  
I stepped into the warm night air and stared at the sky. The crickets  
chirped in the patches of grass I passed. Maybe if it were a regular day, I would catch one to keep so I could hear its song everyday. But there was not time, I had to hurry on.  
  
A bush tore at my skirt and made me fall, knocking some sense into me at the same time. What was I doing? I wasn't that good at fighting, and I was going to face off against Sephiroth alone? Yet if I didn't, there was no stopping him. I got up and walked on with renewed energy. Yes. I would do it. For the rest of the trip I thought of only one thing  
  
"Bring it on Sephiroth."  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
*Just thought that Cait Sith needed to run on something, the energizer bunny doesn't really go on and on no matter what that disembodied guy on that commercials says.  
  
Whelp, that's the end! I might write one about when she's at the temple but that has been so overused, if it was a dish rag I'd throw it out by now.  
  
R&R!!!!!!  
  
err just Review please, it's ok to flame. ;_: 


End file.
